


The Reunion

by wendigowriting



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Stucky - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigowriting/pseuds/wendigowriting
Summary: How Bucky and Steve could have reunited, set during Age of Ultron. I wrote it after watching the movie so it's sort of an au because it doesn't fit with any movies after that (I don't know how to write a summary!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and any mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just wish I did.

'We need to move this down city!' Nat's voice shouted down Steve's radio. She  
didn't understand that he was trapped, Tony's high tech robots were everywhere,  
advancing on all sides. As another wave of robots rained down on the team of  
rebellious heroes, a ten foot metal monster loomed up behind Steve. It lifted its great  
gleaming claw up into the air ready to swipe at him. 'Robot at your 6 o'clock, Cap!' Barton's  
voice pierced through the sound of metal scraping on metal. Boom! Before Steve even had  
the chance to turn around, a bullet ripped through the chest of the robotic monster  
crashing it to the ground.  
'Nat, this is impossible!' Steve screamed down the radio, 'We need to stop these robots at  
their source!'  
'Already on it!' Came her shouted reply. 

'Wilson, give me a lift, something seems wrong, we don't have a sniper on that roof!'  
Barton screamed down the radio. Sam came souring down from the sky, grabbed Clint's  
arm and dropped him on the roof of the abandoned block of flats.  
Two minutes later, Barton was back on the radio, 'Cap, I've got a man here with a metal  
arm who says he wants to give you some of your stupid back? Do you know him?'  
'Keep him there! I'm coming!' Came his immediate reply. A grinning Steve arrived there a  
few minutes later with a look of joy on his face. He took one look at who it was and began  
to run towards him. He dropped his shield with a clunk and let his helmet slide off as he  
ran. The metal armed man stood up with a smile on his face and opened him arms wide.  
'Bucky!' Steve shouted as he collapsed into the man's arms.  
'I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry,' Bucky replied as he ran his fingers through  
Steve's blonde hair. Steve looked up at Bucky and whispered 'Its ok, it's not your fault.'  
As they looked deeply into each other's eyes Barton said 'I should give you two a minute  
alone.'  
Bucky leaned down to Steve and their lips touched, they both collapsed onto the floor and  
Steve moved closer to Bucky, he brought their lips closer until they were kissing.  
'I'm definitely going to give you two a minute' Barton said as he hurried off to rejoin the  
fight. Their lips parted and they rested their foreheads together.  
'It's legal now,' Steve said with a grin.  
'What is?' Bucky asked as he continued to gaze into his eyes.  
'This,' Steve replied, 'Do you think we should get back to the fight now?'  
Boom! Suddenly everything went quiet.  
'No need, lovebirds, I told you I was on it. You'll find that all the robots have been  
deactivated, if you care to look,' Nat's voice came through Steve's radio 'And welcome  
back Bucky, Steve's been pining for you!'  
I haven't...' Steve's voice trailed off, 'Much.'  
Bucky smiled and leaned closer to Steve 'Don't ever change,' he whispered and they  
kissed again.  
'And Steve, I always know you were gay for Bucky!' She added with a laugh.


End file.
